


Brighter than the Sun

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Cheren checks up on Lear after an eventful day at Pasio's Summer Festival.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Brighter than the Sun

If there's one thing Cheren knew about Lear it's that he always found a way to keep busy.

With the summer festival on he figured Lear would at least take time for himself, but even with Rachel and Sawyer having everything under control and the main event over the prince was  _ still  _ running around, making sure everything was perfect.

Also, how could he stand the heat in that outfit? Cheren followed Steven's lead by exchanging his usual dress outfit for an opened dark blue short sleeved jacket, wearing his old white and orange shirt he wore during his first journey, along with black shorts and sandals.

"Lear, shouldn't you take a break?" Cheren asked, startling the prince who didn't bother facing him.  _ Too busy to even look at me,  _ Cheren thought with a frown.

"You know I have to keep watch so those Team Break losers don't try anything," Lear sighed and folded his arms. "Go bother someone—"

Whatever Lear had to say was instantly stopped as he snapped his jaw shut once he turned to him. It didn't take a genius to know how that sentence was going to end, but Cheren stood his ground and—

Why did Lear suddenly look so flustered? Arceus, so he  _ was  _ burning up from the sun!

"I knew it, you've been working too long under the sun and now you're overheated," Cheren's frown deepened. Couldn't he change outfits for one day? "Have you at least eaten or drank anything today?"

"What— yes of course I have!" Lear scoffed, taking a step back. "And I am not overheated! I'll have you know I didn't even break a sweat today."

"Really now? Then why do you look so flustered?"

"Er.." Lear faltered, frowning along with Cheren who looked now at a loss. He knows the prince does take care of himself to some extent, but Rachel always talks about how overworked and tired he gets.

Plus he knows under those sunglasses he's hiding two dark circles under his eyes. Even Cheren knows not to overwork himself when it comes to grading his students papers at night.

"Fine," Lear mumbles to himself, and to Cheren's surprise he decides to shed his overcoat. "If it'll shut you up then I won't wear the thing. Happy?"

It's actually the first time he's ever seen Lear without his overcoat. No matter the time of day Lear was always wrapped in it, as if it were more precious than his sunglasses. An essential outfit, as Lear once put it.

"As long as you aren't burning up then I am." Cheren speaks softly, adding a smile to the end of his sentence. He watches Sawyer come over to take the burden of holding Lear's overcoat, walking off and guarding it as if his life depended on it. 

It was nice to fully see Lear in his black dress shirt and red tie, to which Cheren doesn't bother commenting that his clothes will only attract the sun due to dark clothing absorbing all the wavelengths of light so it can get converted into heat.

Well, that aside the sun was starting to set anyways and Arceus knew Lear would only snear and make a comment about how he wasn't going to walk around shirtless.

Cheren cleared his throat, ignoring the thought entirely in favor of spending what little day he had with the prince. 

"You look nice," Lear mumbled and grabbed the end of Cheren's shirt, rubbing the fabric between his gloved fingers. "Can't imagine where you got that shirt from though."

"It is old," Cheten laughed sheepishly. "I used to wear it during my travels before I became a gym leader and teacher."

"You'd look  _ much  _ better in an outfit matching my aesthetic," Lear sighed, letting go of his shirt. "But I guess this fits you too."

Black, red and purple? He's not sure if he could make it.. Work, but he isn't about to challenge Lear on his sense of fashion. 

"I suppose you mourn the loss of my glasses then?" Cheren jokes, noticing the tinge of red still on Lear's face. Perhaps it wasn't entirely the heat's doing. "Wanna go grab some iced coffees? My treat."

"Cheren, I  _ own  _ this island I can get them for free," Lear smiled to himself, as if proud of the fact. "If you want anything else just tell me."

"Spoiling me now, are you?" Cheren chuckled, casually bumping shoulders with Lear. Any other person who did that would have gotten an earful but with him Lear hardly minds.

"..I don't mind," Lear mumbles and clumsily grabs onto Cheren's wrist without looking. "C-come now! We need to get going before the firework show. It'll be a grand finale that will be memorable for years to come!"

Cheren listened quietly to Lear, taking comfort that the prince was in a good mood over the success of the festival. He could be a little bit of a perfectionist, but that hardly bothered Cheren.

Although he did move his wrist away from Lear so they could be holding hands instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Have had this in my head since the summer event came out, goodness I loved the event. Also this is my 200th fic and I'm glad I could celebrate it with one of my favorite Pokemon ships <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
